


The Halls of Awaiting

by Sleepless_Malice



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: ☆Hannon le, Christopher Tolkien. May your stay in the Halls of Mandos be pleasant.☆
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	The Halls of Awaiting

"Welcome,” a strange voice says, dark and deep; full of compassion. “Your arrival has been awaited.”

“Who are you?” he wonders, surprised that his voice sounds as before. He had died, hadn’t he? “Where am I?”

“These are the Halls of Awaiting, and I am their keeper,” the figure, all clad in black and gold, answers.

The man looks remotely like an Elf of his father’s stories, but not quite. He’s larger, broader; with glowing eyes.

“My name is Námo, Lord of the Dead.” The man says, and he is watches him, whilst his soul sways back and forth. “Don’t be frightened, my dear. Though this realm is dark it isn’t joyless. In fact, it is full of surprised.”

Námo.

The name sounds remotely familiar.

There is kindness to the being’s voice; compassion. And he doesn’t feel frightened anymore.

“Many who dwell here you probably know,” Námo says, gesturing behind and his eyes follows. “The tragic heroes of your father’s stories - Fëanor, Fingolfin, Maedhros, Finrod, Gil-galad; they have all come to greet you.”

A dark-haired Elf stepped forward. “To greet and thank you - for bringing us to life.”

He feels tears well in his eyes, feels them streaming down his face, and then… then he feels an embrace and the comfort that comes with it, knowing that all is well.

It’s just another path, another journey - another life.


End file.
